The positioning of an earpiece at the external auditory canal of a user brings with it many benefits. The user is able to perceive sound directed from the speaker toward the tympanic membrane, allowing for a richer auditory experience. This may be the spoken voice, music or other types of sounds. However, many earpieces rely on utilization of all of the available space of the external auditory canal luminal area in order to allow for stable placement and position maintenance. If this completely occludes the entire lumen of the external canal, then a conductive hearing loss due to said canal occlusion may result. This has the disadvantage of blocking the ambient environmental sounds from entry into the canal and subsequent processing of environmental sound through the middle and inner ears. Such a conductive hearing loss can be as high as 30 to 35 dB. What is needed is a way to allow environmental sounds to be electronically transmitted through the external auditory canal to the tympanic membrane. Thus, the environmental sounds transmitted to the tympanic membrane would allow for identical processing via the middle ear ossicular chain and inner ear transmission of the transduced sounds to higher neural pathways. This would electronically reproduce an open and non-occluded external auditory canal.